30 Vicios
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: Para la comunidad de LJ 30vicios, Tabla: Vicios. Pasajes cortos sobre la pareja Vegeta/Bulma, desde angst hasta humor, pasando por el romance.
1. Límite

En mi LiveJournal estoy completando mi segunda tabla de la famosa comunidad 30 vicios, y dicha tabla se la dediqué a esta pareja: Vegeta/Bulma. Algunos drabbles/one-shots van a estar "más peores" que otro pero bueno, también las extensiones varirán. Espero los disfruten y no olviden comentar.

**Tema:** 01. _Límite_  
**Título:** "Conceptos desconocidos"  
**Resumen:** Los saiyajin parecen desconocer ciertas cosas que sirven a los terrestres para convivir en paz.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toei y Akira Toriyama, esto se desarrolla en el lapso entre el regreso de Namek a la llegada de los androides.

* * *

**01. Límite  
"Conceptos desconocidos"**

¡Cocina!, ¡más robots de entrenamiento!, ¡cocina más!, ¡más comida!. Los saiyajin eran unos bárbaros, no cabía duda. Bulma trataba de controlarse, Vegeta era su huésped y debía ser diplomática sino los mataría a todos con un dedo (poderosa razón para hacer de la cortesía algo obligatorio).

-¡Mujer! –lo escuchó gritar, ¿ahora qué demonios necesitaba?, ¿o con qué demonios se había encaprichado ahora?, podía ser muy príncipe, pero no estaba en su reino y ella no era su súbdita.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –respondió con un grito igual, no podía hacer todo, estaba reparando uno de los robots de entrenamiento, uno de los pocos que aun tenían solución, la mayoría terminaban hechos añicos.

-Cenar –abrió la puerta del laboratorio y dijo entre dientes, visiblemente molesto.

Ella bufó-, no puedo hacer todo, exiges mucho.

-Entonces construye un robot para que te ayude, presumes mucho de tu intelecto, ¡úsalo! –y salió del laboratorio azotando la puerta.

Tras el estrepitoso ruido Bulma se encogió, soltó el desarmador y se puso de pie suspirando. No sabía por qué soportaba a ese hombre, una llamada a su amigo Gokú y Vegeta sería historia, pero cuando todos le advirtieron que tener al genocida como invitado era peligroso ella se empecinó en lo contrario, aun no se explicaba por qué, tal vez el tiempo le daría respuesta.

Ese hombre tan cruel, evidentemente no conocía los límites y ella no se había encargado de ponérselos, si se miraba de ese modo, esa vida que llevaban, era culpa de ambos. Sólo Kami sabía en qué desembocaría todo.


	2. Sumisión

Continuamos... no olviden dejar review =]

**Tema:** 02. _Sumisión_  
**Título:** "Triunfo robado"  
**Resumen:** ¿Quién somete a quién?  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toei y Akira Toriyama, esto se desarrolla en el lapso entre el regreso de Namek a la llegada de los androides.

* * *

**02. Sumisión  
"Triunfo robado"**

Caminó dentro de la cocina, hizo sonar sus pasos marcándolos, el calzado deportivo no era de gran ayuda, la miró por detrás con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Ella cortaba algo sobre la barra, y canturreaba, para él parecían más berridos sin sentido.

Carraspeó. Ella se giró y lo miró indiferente, eso lo indignó, normalmente cuando él entraba ella preguntaba qué deseaba, claro, groseramente, pero nunca recibía indiferencia.

Le desagrado la indiferencia de esa mujer.

Se sentó a la mesa, la siguió estudiando, ella se supo observada y sonrió, se giró y se recargó sobre la barra-, la cena va a tardar un poco.

Sólo recibió un gruñido como respuesta, nada fuera de lo normal. Se giró nuevamente, ambos conservaron sus posiciones.

-¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? –lo escuchó farfullar, ella sonrió victoriosa.

-Lo que tenga que tardar –dijo sin mirarlo.

Él no supo que le molestó más, si la respuesta, tan vaga y altanera, o la indiferencia, maldita indolencia, otra vez ahí.

Bulma había triunfado, había encontrado el método de amansar al salvaje príncipe saiyajin, de tenerlo bajo su yugo, la comida y ella parecían sus puntos débiles. Porque de unos días a la fecha lo había cazado infraganti mirándola, después de todo ella era una atractiva mujer de una raza anatómicamente compatible con la de Vegeta.

El arrogante guerrero no iba a soportar un desplante más, se puso de pie, hizo ruido al quitar de su camino la silla donde estaba sentado, la científico se mordió el labio sin mirarlo y cuando menos se dio cuenta, él la estaba tomando con fuerza por una muñeca, haciéndola soltar el cuchillo con el que cortaba vegetales.

Se miraron a los ojos. Bulma miró los ojos negros de Vegeta más cerca que nunca, había mucha furia contenida, mucha pasión también, pero no de un buen modo, sino esa que posee poder demoledor, nada constructivo podía salir de él.

-Quiero cenar –Vegeta dijo muy quedo, ella estaba hipnotizada por esa mirada, maligna y fascinante por igual.

-Sí –susurró.

Entonces la soltó con violencia y sonrió de lado, había logrado quitar esa apatía hacia él que había estado demostrando, y no sabía por qué le importaba tanto, lo único que sabía era que lo había conseguido y eso lo alegraba.

El vencedor había sido Vegeta. Por esta vez... al menos.


	3. Vergüenza

Muchas gracias a los que han tenido review, espero completar pronto estas 30 viñetas.

**Tema:** 03. _Vergüenza_  
**Título:** "Obscuro secreto"  
**Resumen:** Vegeta tiene más secretos de los que podemos imaginar.  
**Advertencias:** Muy corto, ligerísimas referencias sexuales.  
**Notas:** Toei & Tori own, esto se desarrolla en el lapso entre el regreso de Namek a la llegada de los androides.

* * *

**03. Vergüenza  
"Obscuro secreto"**

Habían olvidado cuantas veces habían estado ya en esa situación. Un beso carente de sentimientos, unas manos atrevidas, unas cuantas porciones de piel al descubierto. Nunca más allá.

Pero esta vez estaban tan cerca, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

A Bulma no le importaba que ese hombre que tenía encima era Vegeta, desde su ruptura con Yamcha no había estado con ningún hombre y por Kami que ella tenía sus necesidades. Además, Vegeta podía ser el sueño de cualquier chica, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por ángeles, su personalidad (odiosa, la mayoría de las veces) era fuerte, embriagante; era masculino en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Se miraron a los ojos sin expresión, lo que la lógica dictaba es que a continuación comenzaría el desprendimiento de la ropa. Vegeta se separó y Bulma aguardó pero lo vio alejarse y salir por la puerta.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?, se sintió frustrada, utilizada y furiosa. Si ese orgulloso saiyajin creía que ella no era suficiente mujer para él, podía irse al infierno, no le importaba.

Al otro lado de la puerta Vegeta se recargó y suspiró, le urgía un duchazo de agua fría. Esa vulgar mujer conseguía lo que nadie, excitarlo y embrujarlo. No la hizo suya en ese momento porque uno de sus más obscuros secretos era ser virgen y no le daría el gusto a Bulma de burlarse de él por su inexperiencia.

No hizo nada esa noche porque se avergonzaba, porque sabía que ella era experimentada y no quería ser un fiasco.


	4. Medicina

Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews! aquí otro cortito, como los temas, las longitudes vienen variadas :P

**Tema:** 04. _Medicina_  
**Título:** "Primeros auxilios"  
**Resumen:** No siempre nos enamoramos de la persona correcta, pero eso no quiere decir que esté mal.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna, sólo que es muy corto.  
**Notas:** Toei & Tori own, esto se desarrolla en el lapso entre el regreso de Namek a la llegada de los androides.

* * *

**04. Medicina  
"Primeros auxilios"**

-¿Te quieres poner en paz? –por enésima vez Bulma pedía quietud a Vegeta-, si quieres que te cure deja de moverte.

-Nadie te pidió... –comenzó el otro.

-No moverte incluye no mover la boca –cortó la chica mientras ponía unas vendas alrededor de los bíceps del guerrero.

Así estuvieron un rato, en silencio. Cada noche era lo mismo, después de un entrenamiento sobrehumano, Vegeta rebasaba sus límites y terminaba herido, pocas veces de gravedad pero tampoco era como para dejarlo que anduviera sangrando por los pasillos. Bulma se armaba de toda su paciencia y lo vendaba, desinfectaba y a veces hasta le daba unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor sin saber a ciencia cierta qué cantidad era la adecuada para la raza saiyajin.

-Listo –anunció ella cuando hubo terminado.

Él se puso de pie sin dar las gracias, no era como si la chica Briefs hubiese esperado tal cosa. Lo miró salir de la puerta y suspiró. En qué punto de su vida había caído tan bajo como para fijarse en ese hombre. ¿Qué su amor propio había desaparecido?, todo mundo sabía, incluida ella (especialmente ella, con su intelecto superior) que él jamás le correspondería.


	5. Dolor

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews!, 30 drabbles/one-shots son muchos! por eso me estoy dando prisa, espero les sigan gustando =]

**Tema:** 05. _Dolor_  
**Título:** "Razones"  
**Resumen:** Vegeta no termina de comprender a los humanos, Bulma no es precisamente un ejemplo de sanidad mental como para servir de ejemplo.  
**Advertencias:** Angst.  
**Notas:** Toei & Tori own, esto se desarrolla en el lapso entre el regreso de Namek a la llegada de los androides.

* * *

**05. Dolor  
"Razones"**

La noche era fresca y despejada, había una ligera brisa que movía las ramas de los árboles y la luz de la ciudad se fundía con el fulgor de las estrellas. Todo pintaba para estar tranquilo, quieto, sereno.

De vez en cuando a Vegeta le alegraba el silencio y la quietud. Bulma, su anfitriona, era muy escandalosa la mayoría del tiempo. Así que en noches como esa le gustaba subirse al techo de la Corporación Cápsula y mirar las estrellas, se preguntaba cuántos de esos cuerpos celestes eran la luz diferida de sistemas que él había destruido. Secretamente se preguntaba si alguna de las luces más débiles era su extinto planeta.

Pero su taciturna calma se vio interrumpida por un sonido que no era producido por el viento, ni por la ciudad. Gruñó y trató de ignorar ese ruido por un rato, pero no pudo, era constante, quedo pero insistente.

Decidió ir a buscar el origen de ese sonsonete que lo perturbaba, y de ser necesario eliminar a quien lo estuviera originando. Voló alrededor de la corporación y pronto descubrió la raíz.

En su habitación, desde su balcón, Bulma estaba recargada en el barandal, hacía algo que Vegeta hacía raramente y que había visto en otras personas muy pocas veces, la mujer estaba llorando. Su inexperiencia lo hacía totalmente ignorante sobre qué hacer en esos casos. Sabía que los humanos, esa raza tan débil, lloraba por razones muy tontas, tales como la tristeza y la alegría, eso lo confundía, ya que ambas emociones eran contrarías.

Se quedó ahí observándola, a pesar del llanto, había cierto sosiego en la científico. Había algo en el cuadro que estaba viendo que no le gustaba, y no sabía qué era, algo que realmente le molestaba, como querer saber qué o quién había provocado la reacción, y de ser posible hacer que eso o esa persona pagara.

Se acercó con cautela, cuando estuvo cerca ella se percató de su presencia y limpió rápido sus lagrimas con tosquedad, le sonrió fingiendo que nada estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Vegeta preguntó burdamente.

Bulma alzó ambas cejas, al parecer pensando detenidamente su respuesta, luego frunció el entrecejo-. Qué te importa.

Eso molestó al príncipe, la tomó con fuerza por un hombro y la zarandeó un poco obligándola a mirarlo-, si no me importara no preguntaría-, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-, aun no termino de entender a los humanos, lloran por estupideces, quiero saber cuál de todas esas cosas sin importancia te hizo llorar a ti, conocer otra más de tus debilidades –se enmendó rápido.

Ella se zafó del agarre cuando éste perdió fuerza-, llorar no te hace débil, se llora por muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –ahora era verdadera curiosidad lo que motivaba sus preguntas.

-El dolor –ella agachó la mirada, delatándose así, dando así el motivo de su llanto aquella noche.

-¡Ja! –soltó él-, eso es una debilidad.

La chica no estaba para aguantarlo mucho-, piensa lo que quieras.

-El dolor te hace débil –alcanzó a refutar él-, tanto el físico... como el emocional-, tardó más en decir eso último de lo que ameritaba.

Bulma lo encaró-, eso lo dices porque eres un bárbaro sin sentimientos, pero una chica tan dulce como yo los tiene y a veces duelen.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja inquisitivo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, le agradaba la forma en cómo Bulma se le enfrentaba, y se enfrentaba al mundo, era una mujer valiente, escandalosa y vulgar, pero valiente, y escucharla decir todo aquello le desagradaba, le gustaba verla brava e indomable, no así, no vulnerable y pequeña. Gruñó.

Se quedaron callados, ella prefirió ignorarlo y mirar el cielo nocturno, si se quería quedar o no, no le importaba. Vegeta quiso preguntar la razón del dolor que en ese momento la acongojaba, pero calló para luego irse sin saber que Bulma lloraba por lo tonta que se sentía, por haberse enamorado de él, por permitir que todo eso pasara. Lloraba porque su corazón dolía, esa era su sencilla razón.


	6. Necesidad

Segumos =) Gracias por leer! y dejar review

**Tema:** 06. _Necesidad_  
**Título:** "Partes vitales"  
**Resumen:** Las prioridades de Vegeta han cambiado.  
**Advertencias:** Family.  
**Notas:** Toei & Tori own, esto se desarrolla después de la saga de Boo.

* * *

**06. Necesidad  
"Partes vitales"**

Hubo en tiempo en el cual matar era parte vital de su vida, uno de los primeros escalones en su pirámide de Maslow, completamente necesario. El tiempo y los giros que su vida había dado poco a poco relegaron esa imperiosa exigencia.

Estaba fascinado, él no era un hombre especialmente sesudo, era astuto e inteligente, pero no del tipo intelectual, no del tipo que se detiene observar los detalles, sin embargo lo que tenía frente a sus ojos merecía toda su atención.

Él nunca logró ser rey, pero estaba seguro que esa criatura frente a él era una princesa, su princesa. Era hermosa, porque hermosa era su madre, pero ya vislumbraba el carácter difícil que tendría, herencia suya, desde luego.

-¡Vegeta! –fue sacado de sus pensamientos-, ¿te quieres dar prisa?

Gruñó por toda respuesta, tomó a la pequeña niña de cabello azul con sumo cuidado y se unió a Bulma quien sostenía de la mano a un chiquillo de cabellera lila-. No seas tan escandalosa, mujer –le dijo una vez que estuvo a su lado.

Ella sonrió, eso nunca iba a cambiar, siempre discutiendo y callándose mutuamente, lo miró cargar a su hija, a la hija de ambos. Con Trunks era duro y severo, debía ser un buen guerreo, el mejor, el inicio de su relación (padre e hijo) había sido atropellada y dificultosa, parecía que ahora el saiyajin puro no quería cometer los mismos errores con Bra, su hija menor, era sobreprotector y cuidadoso, nunca cariñoso... pero eso era porque simplemente él no era así.

Vegeta miró a su familia, porque le gustara o no, había formado una familia en ese planeta; le pareció increíble, sintió que deshonraba a la larga línea de guerreros de la que descendía, pero también se sintió bien, se sintió completo. Kakarotto había tenido descendencia básicamente porque no sabía distinguir entre la unión de dos personas y algo que significara comida, y le daba igual abandonarlos por largos periodos de tiempo, él no podría: Bulma, Trunks y Bra eran tan indispensables para él como el aire que respiraba.


	7. Mordaza

Olvidé por completo que había puesto esto aquí, jiji, pero ya estoy por terminar la tabla en mi Live Journal, so... actualicemos aquí, a partir de no sé qué tema van secuenciados, pero todavía no :P gracias a los que han dejado review, siempre es bonito recibir un comentario, crítica (buena o no tanto), o halago... insultos no, lastiman mi ego.

**Tema:** 07. _Mordaza_  
**Título:** "(Anti) Héroe"  
**Resumen:** El sentido de súper vivencia de Vegeta provoca que haga cosas que no se imaginaba, como salvar a cierta terrícola.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna (creo).  
**Notas:** Toei & Tori own, esto se desarrolla en el lapso entre el regreso de Namek a la llegada de los androides.

* * *

**07. Mordaza  
"(Anti) Héroe"**

No era extraño que desapareciera por largos periodos de tiempo. Discutían, se decían cosas horribles y él salía volando por la ventana para perderse en las montañas, lejos de sus gritos, reproches y reclamos, claro, regresaba cuando le hacía falta comida, o una muda decente de ropa.

Esa noche iba de regreso, divisó a lo lejos la Corporación Cápsula, estaba a obscuras, era normal que el viejo y su mujer salieran de viaje, lo que se le hacía extraño era la ausencia de Bulma, inconscientemente aceleró su vuelo.

Descendió en el patio trasero, donde se encontraba su amada cámara de gravedad, la cual pudo notar que estaba intacta, tal y como la había dejado días atrás cuando, después de un berrinche que rayó en lo infantil, se fue de la casa.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina, escuchó un ruido que lo puso alerta y al girarse vio un gato que tiraba un bote de basura, uno de los tantos animales que habitaban la mansión, siguió su camino y abrió la puerta, le pareció más extraño aun que no estuviera cerrada con llave, Bulma podía ser mil cosas, pero no era descuidada, él lo sabía muy bien. Los días, meses ya, de convivir con ella le habían enseñado bastante, ya fuera que siempre estuviera atenta y lista cuando él quería cenar hasta las mejoras constantes a sus robots de entrenamiento, a veces creía que la científico quería que de hecho superara a Kakarotto.

La casa estaba silenciosa pero algo no le olía bien, trató de identificar el ki de Bulma, siempre débil y calmado, su corazón dejó de ir a todo galope cuando lo localizó en la sala, estaba agitada, pudo sentirlo, caminó sigilosamente preguntándose cómo estando tan alterada no podía escucharla gritar o lo que fuera.

La obscuridad seguía imperando hasta que entró a la sala, escuchó algo, aguzó el oído y pudo identificar el sonido de detrás del sofá. Ahí estaba ella, amarrada de pies y manos, con la boca tapada y claramente llorando. Se quedó mudo, se acercó y la miró detenidamente, incluso se agachó un poco.

Algo trataba de decirle, iba a quitar la mordaza cuando en los grandes ojos azules de la chica vio un reflejo, sombras moviéndose, luego hubo pasos. Sin decir nada desapareció a velocidad luz.

Bulma no podía creerlo, ¡iba a dejarla ahí!, sabía que era un maldito bastardo, pero no a ese nivel, sin preocuparse de lo que pudiera ser de ella, de nueva cuenta comenzó a llorar, enojada y asustada.

-Muy bien –escuchó una voz grave, frente a ella estaba uno de sus captores, un hombre alto y moreno, con sonrisa enferma-, ya tenemos lo que queremos –balanceó un saco lleno, seguramente, de joyas y dinero –además pediremos un jugoso rescate por ti –se acercó, se puso en cuclillas y la tomó por el rostro-, pero eso no impedirá que antes nos divirtamos contigo.

La chica abrió los ojos asustada, comenzó a intentar gritar pero no podía. Internamente culpó a Vegeta de todo, la habían seguido porque había salido a buscarlo, ya habían pasado muchos días desde que se había marchado y aunque no fuera el mejor conversador del mundo, al menos se sabía acompañada ya que sus padres se habían ido de viaje. Y para colmo la abandonaba ahí a su suerte.

-¡Es hora de la diversión! –un segundo sujeto se unió al primero, su voz era más aguda, era más bajo de estatura y delgado, destacaba su enorme nariz ganchuda.

El moreno rió mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a quitarse los pantalones cuando sintió un golpe en el mentón, sin embargo no logró ver nada.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó poniéndose en posición de combate-. ¿Te aseguraste de desactivar todo? –preguntó a su compinche.

-Claro –dijo indignado y no le dio tiempo de más, también recibió un fuerte golpe.

Bulma de inmediato supo qué estaba pasando, agradeció a Kami que Vegeta no la hubiese abandonado ahí.

Hubo silencio y calma por una brevedad hasta que la figura del guerrero se materializó entre los delincuentes y Bulma. Antes de atacar lo pensó detenidamente, si algo le pasaba a ella, él probablemente ya no tendría techo, comida y lugar de entrenamiento, su decisión fue salvarla por conveniencia propia.

-Largo de aquí insectos, si no quieren que sus vidas terminen ahora –amenazó el saiyajin.

El hombre más alto rió descaradamente y aunque su situación era precaria, aun tenía orgullo para reír, el hilito de sangre que le escurría desde la boca no le ayudaba mucho. Intentó atacar y fue detenido con un dedo, literalmente.

-¡Vámonos! –gritó el más bajo de estatura y ambos hombres salieron corriendo dejando ahí incluso lo que habían robado.

Vegeta se agachó y desató a Bulma quien una vez libre y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó, la había salvado de esos idiotas y no le importaba que hubiese sido él su salvador. Se aferró a él, se hundió en su fuerte pecho y con alivio, lloró una vez más.

-Gracias –le susurró.

Él se sintió extraño, se sintió incómodo, pero de un buen modo, como cuando se es adolescente y la chica que te gusta te toma de la mano. No correspondió el abrazo, pero tampoco la apartó.


	8. Calor

**Tema:** 08. _Calor_  
**Título:** "Es el verano"  
**Resumen:** ¿En realidad el calor atonta a Vegeta? ¿o es algún otro factor el que de pronto lo hace actuar como idiota?, hay muchos chivos expiatorios que aplican.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Toei & Tori own, esto se desarrolla en el lapso entre el regreso de Namek a la llegada de los androides.

* * *

**08. Calor  
"Es el verano"**

El verano en la Capital del Oeste era sofocante, sumado a ello, una gravedad aumentada 300 veces hacía de aquello un verdadero infierno. Aunque después de conocer el infierno real, ya nada se le comparaba.

Vegeta decidió que era buena hora para entrar a la mansión y comer algo, así que apagó todo dentro de la cámara de gravedad e ingresó a la casa por la puerta de la cocina, para esas horas la mujer ya debería tener el almuerzo preparado.

Sin embargo encontró el lugar vacío, tampoco había olor a comida y eso lo irritó. Buscó el débil ki de Bulma y estaba más agitado de lo que esperaba encontrarlo, junto a ella había otra presencia, más poderosa pero igual de irrelevante comparada con la fuerza de la energía del príncipe. Conocía bien esa otra presencia, estaba en la casa a menudo, le desagradaba, era un insecto y nada más.

Bulma estaba con Yamcha en la sala de estar y la sola idea le provocó nauseas. Quiso ignorar el hecho que ambos kis estaban muy agitados, pero no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de interrumpir.

-¡Mujer! –gritó como aviso, tampoco quería ver de más.

-¡Ahora no, Vegeta! –escuchó su voz responderle, no se escuchaba como si estuviera ocupada en algo importante, más bien era sonido de alguien completamente harta.

El príncipe frunció el entrecejo extrañado, siguió caminando y al entrar a la sala encontró a la pareja mirándose fijamente, muy serios, parados en medio de la estancia.

-Te dije que ahora no –Bulma lo miró, tenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

Ahora Vegeta se explicaba porque su ki estaba tan agitado, estaba enojada, seguramente ese insecto la había hecho enfadar, una vez más, eso era de todos los días, a veces se preguntaba que hacía con él.

-Me voy –dijo Yamcha mirando por última vez a su novia, o ex novia, era difícil saber, para después mirar con odio profundo a Vegeta quien lo despidió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Bulma se giró y caminó rumbo a la cocina-, en unos minutos está el almuerzo –dijo al pasar de largo. Vegeta la miró alejarse sin decir nada, ¿qué podía decir de todos modos?, luego la siguió.

Se sentó a la mesa a esperar, en silencio, a su mente llegaron mil cosas sarcásticas que decir en ese momento, pero no abrió la boca, sólo esperó. Ella se giró cuando había preparado un plato y lo dispuso en la mesa. Con fuerza él la tomó del brazo cuando estuvo a su alcance.

-No deberías darle tanta importancia a una sabandija como él –le dijo.

Ella lo miró, impactada, con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos-. Tú qué sabes –retó.

Vegeta la soltó-, sólo lo sé –desvió la mirada, enfocó sus ojos negros en el plato de la comida-, mereces algo mejor –murmuró imperceptiblemente.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada –alzó la mirada amenazadoramente.

Ella estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando lo sintió nuevamente tomarla del brazo, era muy rápido y odiaba eso-. Él es un insecto para ti –le dijo de frente.

Otra vez estaba la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de Bulma, luego sonrió-, ¿y quién no lo es? –fue inquisitiva.

Vegeta calló, no sabía que estaba haciendo, se sentía idiota y odiaba sentirse así, la soltó, Bulma estaba emocional y de algún modo eso le estaba afectando.

-Gracias –susurró la chica, acortó la distancia entre ambos y se miraron a los ojos.

El azul se fundió en el negro, como el metal se funde en el fuego; sus alientos se encontraron, como bebidas altas en contenido de alcohol y sus labios se unieron. El beso no fue breve, ni tierno, fue largo y apasionado. Era el beso de dos seres que tenían hambre uno del otro desde hacía mucho tiempo y por fin saciaban esa necesidad.

Se separaron, ella llevó sus manos al pecho fuerte de Vegeta, lo acarició brevemente para luego marcharse.

Vegeta sintió calor en todo el cuerpo, peor al que había estado sintiendo en la cámara de gravedad-. Es el verano –culpó a la estación y se sentó a comer.


	9. Húmedo

Hey, gracias por dejar reviews y todo :)

seguimos

**Tema:** 09. _Húmedo_  
**Título:** "Sonrojo"  
**Resumen:** ¿Es capaz Vegeta de lucir... tierno?  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Toei & Tori own, esto se desarrolla en el lapso entre el regreso de Namek a la llegada de los androides.

* * *

**09. Húmedo  
"Sonrojo"**

Los gritos de Vegeta se escuchaban por toda la casa-, ¡mujer! –buscaba a Bulma, una vez más la cámara de gravedad estaba averiada, culpa suya desde luego, se guió por el ki de la científico, estaba calmado, demasiado, se sentía como si estuviera dormida (no era como si espiara su energía vital mientras dormía).

Se dirigió a la habitación de la heredera, no le importaba qué estuviera haciendo, le enojaba de sobremanera que lo ignorara de ese modo-, ¡mujer! –volvió a gritar.

Desde el baño Bulma frunció el entrecejo, estaba tomando un relajante baño de tina y no quería que ese obcecado alienígena la interrumpiera, lamentablemente sus exigentes gritos eran difíciles de ignorar.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –finalmente la sacó de sus cacillas.

-¡Sal ahora mismo! –exigió él.

Bulma giró los ojos, a veces creía que su capacidad de raciocinio era inversamente proporcional a su fuerza bruta. Salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla azul que cubría lo estrictamente necesario. Abrió la puerta de su baño para encontrar a Vegeta parado en medio de su habitación dándole la espalda, eso la molestó, era como si invadiera su espacio privado. Recargó su peso sobre una pierna y puso los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué quieres? –repitió su pregunta.

Él se giró para toparse con la celestial imagen de ella con un ligero trozo de tela cubriéndola, con el cabello húmedo escurriendo por hombros y espalda, con su piel oliendo a limpio, sus pestañas con diminutas gotas de agua como rocío, su cuerpo... ¡¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?!, se olvidó por completo del asunto que iba a tratar con su anfitriona.

-¿Y bien? –ella insistió y fue como si hubiese presionado un interruptor en Vegeta, quien seguía sin habla pero sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas.

Ella no lo creía, ¿estaba sonrojado?, se veía de hecho... bien, casi tierno de ese modo. Automáticamente ella respondió con la misma reacción y por unos segundos se miraron así, sonrojados como estúpidos adolescentes.


	10. Venganza

Hey! gracias por leer y dejar muy amablemente una review... seguimos con esta serie de one-shots :)

**Tema:** 10. _Venganza_  
**Título:** "A 2 de 3 caídas"  
**Resumen:** La relación entre Vegeta y Bulma está y siempre estará basada en la lucha por el poder.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Toei & Tori own, esto se desarrolla después de la saga de Boo.

* * *

**10. Venganza  
"A 2 de 3 caídas"**

-Pero... –le fue imposible refutar algo, esa mujer era tenaz cuando se lo proponía.

-Nos vemos en un par de horas –no lo dejó hablar y le plantó un beso de despedida para luego salir.

Obcecada, en verdad a veces creía que debía tener algún lejano antepasado saiyajin. Sin embargo, el fugaz pensamiento sobre ese menester fue rápidamente desechado cuando miró a su lado y tenía un pequeño ser prendado de su pierna.

-Papi –la niña hizo un puchero cuando sus ojos azules (como los de su madre) se encontraron con el profundo negro de los de él.

Gruñó, pero quedo, no quería asustar a la niña-, muy bien mocosa, sólo somos tú y yo –le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba para cargarla.

Pasaría el día con su hija, lo haría, trataría de conservar la calma, ser paciente y no amilanar a la pequeña, todo mientras Bulma llevaba a Trunks con el médico, a un chequeo general. "Esas son tonterías de humanos", él había advertido, pero su mujer poco caso le hizo.

Lo haría, claro que sí, pensando que ya tendría su momento para la revancha. Él mejor que nadie conocía las debilidades de Bulma.

Esa noche, cuando su descendencia se encontraba ya dormida, la científico se acercó peligrosamente a su marido, quien estaba de costado sobre la cama.

-Vegeta –le dijo al oído.

Él sonrió, cerró los ojos y fingió estar demasiado cansado después de entrenamiento como para hacerle caso a la hembra humana. La escuchó bufar y supo que su pequeña venganza se había consumado. Eso significaba un ligero sacrificio para él, pocas veces, por no decir nunca, la rechazaba cuando de sexo se trataba. En fin, tenía que desquitarse de algún modo.

Aun ofendida por el desplante de la noche anterior, Bulma maquiló una nueva trampa para su querido príncipe, nadie, ni él (mucho menos él) podían despreciarla de ese modo.

Temprano hizo un par de llamadas mientras él entrenaba, y a la hora del almuerzo le soltó la nueva noticia.

-Tengo que llevar a Bra al dentista, te quedas con Trunks esta tarde –no lo estaba pidiendo, ni preguntando, sólo estaba avisando.

Con el bocado a medio camino Vegeta miró a Bulma en medio de un mini shock-, ¿qué? –preguntó después de haber tragado-, ¿dentista?, ¡si tiene 3 dientes!

-Por eso –ella le quitó importancia-, quiero que esté vigilada desde el principio.

Y sin más, se giró, sonrió para sí, había ganado 2 de 3. Tenía que aceptarlo, a veces Vegeta era el triunfador, eso era lo mejor de su relación, una lucha constante de dos ingenios superiores.


	11. Quebrar

Seguimos, sólo me falta escribir la última viñeta, yay! pero mi lap top fue robada y eso tendrá que esperar, bu :(

Mientras aquí avanzamos, ya saben, es autoconclusivo pero llega un punto en el que empiezan a tener cierta secuencia... :)

**Tema:** 11. _Quebrar_  
**Título:** "Duelo"  
**Resumen: **Cada uno usa sus encantos.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, esto se desarrolla en el lapso entre el regreso de Namek a la llegada de los androides.

* * *

**11. Quebrar  
"Duelo"**

Muy bien, tenían que hacerse a la idea que se habían besado y muy en su interior les había gustado. No era algo fácil con lo cual lidiar pero ya encontrarían la forma de fingir que nada había pasado, o...

O... divertirse un poco. Si algo gozaban era haciendo rabiar al otro y esta era una oportunidad puesta en bandeja de plata.

-¡Mujer! –Vegeta disfrutaba poniéndola nerviosa acercándose mucho, más de lo que ameritaba, le gustaba verla mientras su labio inferior temblaba y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Bulma desde su sitio lo escuchó gritar, no se sintió molesta, al contrario. Se encontraba a la orilla de su piscina vistiendo solamente un diminuto bikini, y con anterioridad ya había visto las reacciones de su huésped al verla de ese modo.

Se puso de pie para esperar a Vegeta, una mano en la cadera y su peso recargado sobre una pierna.

Lo que no se esperaba era verlo... así. Sudado, sus cicatrices al descubierto, sólo su calzado deportivo y unos shorts, una toalla alrededor del cuello.

Se miraron, ambos estaban impactados y con la mente en blanco por igual, sin saber qué decir. Mantenían la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, quien la apartara perdería y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ello.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la heredera.

Ninguno mostraba reacción alguna en sus rostros. Vegeta tardó un poco más de lo que hubiese deseado en responder, a pesar de mirarla fijamente a ese par de ojos azules (él nunca había visto ojos de ese color en una hembra, hasta ahora se daba cuenta, todas las mujeres saiyajin tenían ojos obscuros como los de él) con su vista periférica la estudiaba cuidadosamente.

Frágil, se veía frágil.

-Más robots –dijo tras los segundos de silencio.

La chica giró los ojos y suspiró, sabía que el bárbaro guerrero no iba a esperar, tendría que posponer su sesión de bronceado para después. Caminó y lo pasó de largo, ambos se mantuvieron inexpresivos.

Pero cuando ella iba un par de metros más allá, ambos giraron el rostro para mirarse al mismo tiempo, al percatarse que se miraban por sobre su hombro rápidamente voltearon la cabeza. ¿Ambos habían ganado?, era más como un doble _knock out_.


	12. Mentir

Hey, muchas gracias a los que leen y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar review, recuerden que son 30 viñetas y ya casi llegamos a la mitad.

**Tema:** 12. _Mentir_  
**Título:** "Mitad verdades"  
**Resumen:** Verdades dichas a medias y mentiras que pueden convertirse en verdad... algo así  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada en los famosos "3 años".

* * *

**12. Mentir  
"Mitad verdades"**

-¿Hay otro hombre? –Yamcha aun no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir Bulma.

-No, Yamcha... simplemente esto ya no está funcionando –ella trató de responder calmada, aunque le enfurecía que su (ahora) ex novio le reclamara precisamente eso.

Era absurdo si se detenía a pensarlo, no era él, el jugador de beisbol quien constantemente le era infiel y tenía el descaro de mentirle diciéndole que "no era lo que parecía", y ella como buena novia tonta y ciega le creía, ahora que recapacitaba, era más el temor de estar sola que el verdadero deseo de perdonarlo. En ese instante ya le daba igual, ya no podía engañarlo, porque como novio daba mucho que desear, pero como amigo era invaluable.

El guerrero, porque lo seguía siendo, apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. No era ningún tonto, y le enfadaba que Bulma le escondiera la mitad del verdadero motivo de aquella decisión.

-Como quieras –se giró para marcharse, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino, girando la cara levemente-, pero debes saberlo, ese hombre te va a hacer sufrir.

Yamcha podía parecer un tonto, podía actuar como uno, pero no lo era.

Bulma se quedó en silencio, escuchó como su otrora pareja cerraba la puerta, no sabía de qué hablaba. Sí sabía, no quería reconocerlo, incluso comenzaba a mentirse a ella misma.

Se giró y ahí estaba él, el príncipe de los saiyajin, ¿qué tanto había visto?, ¿qué quería?, ¿comer o sólo molestar?.

-La cena estará lista en unos momentos –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Eso no me interesa ahora –él la agarró fuertemente por un brazo y la llevó contra su pecho.

Ella temió, no sabía de qué era capaz, a veces notaba un atisbo de humanidad en su mirada pero ya no sabía qué era verdad y qué era mentira-. Suéltame, no estoy para aguantarte –forcejeó.

Contra toda probabilidad, el orgulloso guerrero la soltó-, un día de estos... –siseó entre dientes –voy a acabar con este planeta, incluida tú, escandalosa mujer.

Ella tensó la espalda ante la amenaza, para luego seguir su camino, tampoco sabía si creerle a él.

Todo era gris, nada blanco, nada negro, no había nada completamente verdadero ya, y dadas las circunstancias era difícil adivinar quién estaba mintiendo.


	13. Hablar

Seguimos y ya casi llegamos a la mitad de las 30 viñetas, o one-shots, como sea... jeje, gracias por dejar review :)

**Tema:** 13. _Hablar_  
**Título:** "Mitad mentiras"  
**Resumen:** Dicen una cosa y hacen otra.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada en los famosos "3 años".

* * *

**13. Hablar  
"Mitad mentiras"**

Tras su ruptura con Yamcha, Bulma deambulaba ociosa por la mansión sin saber qué hacer. No se explicaba por qué, cuando aun eran algo no estaban precisamente uno pegado del otro, pero saber que ya no estaba ahí para ella en ese sentido inevitablemente la golpeaba con un sentimiento de soledad.

Estaba en el jardín mirando y oliendo las flores y plantas que su mamá tanto cuidaba, pero aparte de la flora, estaba atenta a algo más. La cámara de gravedad donde Vegeta entrenaba estaba a escasos metros de distancia, y dentro, por supuesto el príncipe.

Se habían besado (y besaba bien contra todo pronóstico), había sido testigo de la ruptura con su novio de toda la vida y ella tontamente creía que eso cambiaría algo. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿cambiar algo?, ¿pero qué?, ya no sabía ni qué pensaba.

Prefirió alejarse de aquel santuario tan deseado como prohibido. Vegeta no tardaría en salir para exigir su comida, era puntual y sus padres estaban, para variar, de viaje, así que le tocaba a ella sola lidiar con los humores del huésped.

Cocinaba, muy concentrada, no era del todo un desastre aunque Vegeta siempre se quejara de "su asquerosa comida", no se le daba gusto con nada así que después de tratar de complacerlo desistió y ahora le daba igual lo que pensara, no era como si él fuese un crítico y ella una chef cuyo empleo dependiera de su veredicto.

-¡Mujer! –ahí estaba él, como relojito.

Ella se giró-, no me grites –advirtió mientras sostenía un plato colmado de guisos listo para disponerlo en la mesa.

Sin nada más que reprochar, él se sentó, odiaba que no le diera motivos para gritarle y humillarla. De inmediato se puso a comer, ella lo miró para luego dejarlo solo.

Suspiró al entrar en su habitación y tumbarse en la cama. Pensó, era inteligente, pero pocas veces se detenía a hacer recuentos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, prefería los cálculos físicos al tedioso ejercicio de filosofar. Esa tarde-noche fue una de esas raras ocasiones.

Vegeta comía en la planta baja, exigía su alimento, vivía ahí como rey, como el rey que nunca logró ser; sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que parecía... ¡su esposo!, uno desobligado, pero al fin marido. Pensando en eso se quedó dormida.

Era de noche cuando abrió los ojos, no tenía idea de la hora o de cuánto había dormido, todo estaba muy silencioso. Una de dos: no era tan tarde y Vegeta seguía entrenando, o era muy tarde y Vegeta ya estaba dormido. No tardó en deducir que era la primera opción, antes de dormir, el guerrero pedía una última comida ligera, y lo conocía, no le importaba si ella estaba moribunda, tenía que atenderlo (era un "marido" muy abusivo y desconsiderado, reflexionó como broma), así que no tardaría en gritarle...

-¡Mujer! –comenzaba a creer que Vegeta era más eficiente que un reloj, por su grito supo la hora.

Antes que el hombre siguiera con sus berridos, decidió bajar y darle de comer, sólo así se mantenía callado.

Entró a la cocina e iba a enfrentarlo, pero algo la dejó sin habla, por la frente de Vegeta corría un hilito de sangre, ya lo había visto herido pero no podía acostumbrarse, por la expresión del hombre, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-¿Dónde está mi cena? –exigió, ella parpadeó ante la abrupta petición.

-Oh –suspiró-, deberíamos curarte esa herida –señaló tímidamente.

Él frunció el entrecejo, más, y llevó su mano a la frente, creía que esa humedad era sudor, pero al mirarse los dedos los vio teñidos de rojo. Puso las cosas en la balanza y decidió qué era lo de más urgencia.

-Quiero comer –dijo secamente-, esto no es nada –y se sentó a la mesa.

No muy convencida ella le sirvió, pero no podía apartar su mirada de la herida y de la sien pegajosa por la sangre seca. Él notó la mirada y eso lo incomodó.

-Si tanto te molesta –tomó un respiro en su voraz engullir de alimentos-, ponme uno de tus tontos remedios humanos, pero déjame comer en paz.

-Me da igual que te desangres –mintió-, pero no quiero que manches mi casa –enfatizó en eso de "su casa"

Él gruñó, siempre gruñía, y siguió comiendo. Bulma tardó unos minutos en decidir que de todos modos lo curaría. Le preocupaban sus muebles, pero tenía preocupaciones mayores que involucraban esa pequeña herida.

Subió y bajó de nuevo a la cocina en cuestión de minutos, él terminaba su cena, se quedó sentado para que ella hiciera su labor. Secretamente lo disfrutaba, cuando era mercenario él tenía que curarse las heridas y limpiarse los raspones, nadie se hacía cargo de él, ni su niñera Nappa que tenía sus propias heridas que curar.

En silencio ella limpió y colocó un parche en el rasguño. Sus rostros estaban cerca pero sus miradas distantes, él veía hacía un lado con disgusto, ella miraba fijamente la fuente de la sangre.

Bulma suspiró cuando hubo terminado-, listo.

Con rapidez, él la tomó por una muñeca. Recordaba aquel beso, quería repetirlo y se debatía. Estuvo a punto de pronunciar un "gracias", por supuesto no lo hizo.

Ella no lo apartó, le gustaba sentirlo cerca, era rudo, rasposo, poco adornado. Tácito.

Sin saberlo, él también disfrutaba del contacto por mínimo que fuera, era delicado y suave, casi tierno.

De qué servía seguir engañándose.

-Eres una mujer vulgar y escandalosa –su voz era baja y obscura.

-Y tú un bárbaro que se come los víveres de un año en un día –acortaron la distancia.

Se besaron.

En verdad creían lo que acaban de decir, pero sus actos confirmaban lo que sentían. Hablaban y vociferaban la verdad velada. Lejana era la palabra amor, pero ambos compartían algo: deseo.


	14. Ego

**Tema:** 14. _Ego_  
**Título:** "Peor que una pesadilla"  
**Resumen:** Un ego muy grande significa una herida muy grande.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada en los famosos "3 años"

* * *

**14. Ego  
"Peor que una pesadilla"**

Hizo un solo movimiento brusco, se sintió mal herido, como nunca. Se llevó la mano al costado, en realidad sentía que tenía una lesión seria, como si por ella se desangrara. Se levantó de la cama. El olor era desconocido, agradable de cierto modo, dulce y suave, su habitación solía oler a nada. Se aseguró de estar bien, de no estar de hecho sangrando.

Estaba húmedo, sí, pero era sudor, al sentarse en el filo de la cama por fin se descubrió desnudo, miró a su alrededor, aun turbado al no comprender qué pasaba; esa definitivamente no era su habitación. Sintió una brisa a sus espaldas, fresca, seguramente una ventana abierta, y se giró.

Se quedó frío, por mil razones que no supo explicarse, luego miró el suelo entre sus pies, ahí estaba su calzado deportivo y su ropa de entrenamiento, totalmente tirados con descuido, los tomó y salió del lugar. Respiraba agitadamente como si aquello le hubiese inquirido un esfuerzo más allá de sus capacidades.

Caminó el tramo hasta su habitación. La imagen que vio aun lo perturbaba y todos los recuerdos llegaron de un golpe.

La noche anterior, la discusión con Bulma (nada fuera de lo normal), el beso (algo completamente fuera de lo normal); y lo que siguió. Todo lo que siguió. Por un segundo estuvo tentado a sonreír de lado pero se contuvo, no era nada para alegrarse.

-Argh –gruñó-, ¿cómo pudo?, ¡¿cómo pude?! –se cuestionó en la intimidad de su habitación.

¿Y ahora qué?, ¿cómo actuar?, ¿qué haría ella?, ¿qué haría él?.

Después de un rato de cavilaciones, decidió bajar, con suerte no se la toparía, con suerte no tendría que mirarla. De nueva cuenta el recuerdo lo atormentó sin previo aviso, era peor que esas pesadillas que solía tener, porque estaba despierto, porque no estaba acostumbrado.

Su piel de porcelana, sus ojos celestes, su figura perfecta, el contacto de su suavidad con su aspereza, sus gemidos ahogados en su boca, su nombre gritado con pasión. Era peor que una pesadilla porque era hermoso.

La suerte decidió abandonarlo, en la cocina estaba ella, no pudo dar marcha atrás pues sus pasos lo delataron.

-¿Quieres desayunar? –preguntó ella, él frunció el entrecejo, ¿esa era su primera pregunta de la mañana?

-Sí –contestó secamente, algo insultado.

Ella lo ignoró por un momento, mientras le servía. Luego se giró, entonces él esperó nuevamente los gritos, reclamos ("¡te aprovechaste de una mujer indefensa como yo!", "¡sabes que estoy vulnerable por lo de Yamcha!"), en cambio, Bulma le sonrió.

-Voy a estar en mi laboratorio –le anunció para luego marcharse.

Súbitamente perdió el apetito. Vegeta se sintió timado, no supo por qué. Miró la puerta por la que ella había salido. Un instinto, ese de supervivencia lo llevó a nuevamente tocarse un costado como si tuviera una laceración grave. No había nada nuevamente.

Supo entonces, que como en otras veces, fingirían que nada había pasado, porque era lo mejor. Y esa sangre que sentía fluir era la de su ego lastimado.


	15. Leer

Hey! gracias por leer y dejar reviews :)

**Tema:** 15. _Leer_  
**Título:** "Ilegible"  
**Resumen:** Una persona imposible de leer carga, como resultado, un aura de misterio.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada en los famosos "3 años"

* * *

**15. Leer  
"Ilegible"**

La verdad era que Bulma, ingenuamente creyó que algo podía cambiar. Pensaba que conocía al príncipe de los saiyajin, y se dio cuenta que tristemente no lo hacía. Era un hombre hermético, que podía reaccionar de la forma menos esperada, volátil. Hermético y volátil por igual, dicotomía que lo hacía prácticamente imposible de predecir. No se podía leer como a un libro, ni calcular como el clima. Era salvaje, todas sus emociones carecían de domesticación.

Estando en su laboratorio ella suspiró. Esa mañana, tras aquella noche tan extraña como bella, al despertar y no verlo a su lado se sintió decepcionada, diciéndose un segundo después que, ¿qué podía esperar?

No había sido nada. Nada.

El fuego de un momento, el arrebato de sentirse tan cerca. Su vulnerabilidad emocional y posiblemente el desahogo de un hombre que hasta esa noche no había visto como un ser sexual. Era un guerrero, un mercenario, un monstruo, pocas características de varón se le podían adjudicar. Pero lo era y se lo demostró.

Ella decidió que ignorar lo que había pasado era lo mejor, y esa mañana, mientras le servía de desayunar, aunque lo notó perturbado no lo percibió especialmente molesto por ese hecho.

Finalmente llegó la hora de comer, tendrían que verse las caras nuevamente, era genial poderse ignorar por el resto del día, hacía las cosas más fácil.

-¡Mujer! –lo escuchó gritar, puntual como de costumbre.

-No me grites –caminó por el pasillo a su encuentro, ya estaba en la cocina exigiendo ser alimentado.

Vegeta gruñó porque a veces esa era su única respuesta. Evitó por todos los medios mirarla a los ojos, no quería delatarse, dar indicio alguno que lo que había pasado le había gustado. Para él y para el mundo era una traición hacía su sangre.

-¿A esto le llamas comida? –se quejó.

-¡Es lo que hay! –ella replicó de inmediato-, si no te gusta, muérete de hambre.

Él se puso de pie bruscamente-, nunca me grites nuevamente –, la tomó por una muñeca, estaba especialmente irritable.

-¡Suéltame! –ella forcejeó, recordó las palabras de Yamcha, sabía que su ex novio no se refería a lastimarla físicamente, pero en esa ocasión temió.

Finalmente Vegeta la soltó-, soy el príncipe de una raza de guerreros, tenme más respeto –siseó entre dientes, aun amenazador.

-¡Ja! –la científico tuvo el descaro de burlarse mientras se frotaba la parte lastimada-, siento informarte que eres el príncipe de nada, tu reino no existe ya –fue un golpe bajo.

Vegeta le lanzó una mirada fulminante, furiosa, ella supo que se había pasado y lo mejor era dejarlo solo. Una vez abandonado en la cocina, se sentó nuevamente en una silla y miró el techo con cansancio. Normalmente disfrutaba discutir con ella, sus respuestas eran sagaces, inteligentes, era un buen partido de tenis que podía durar horas. Esta vez detestó la discusión, porque sus insultos los había soltado sin razonar, sin saber por dónde atacar (bien pudo burlarse de lo sumisa que se portó en la alcoba).

Ella llegó a su laboratorio, agitada. No sabía qué pensar, primero la besaba, ahora la atacaba. En definitiva era un sujeto totalmente ilegible.

No sabía que en su grosera y ruda actitud debía leer entre líneas el miedo de aceptar ciertas cosas. Tan desconocidas que lo aterraban, era como un niño, como el niño que le jala las trenzas a su compañera de colegio porque le gusta y no sabe cómo expresarlo.


	16. Fastidiar

**Tema:** 16. Fastidiar  
**Título:** "Todos ganan"  
**Resumen:** Es momento de jugar.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada en los famosos "3 años"

* * *

**16. Fastidiar  
"Todos ganan"**

¡Un momento!, ¿qué estaba pasando?, habían tenido una noche de sexo desenfrenado, lo escuchó decir cosas que jamás creyó oírle (incentivadas por el calor del momento, desde luego), ¿y ella lo evitaba en lugar de sacar provecho de la situación?

No tenía nada de lo cual avergonzarse, ella no se lanzó a sus brazos rogando porque eso pasara, había sido más bien como un acuerdo mutuo no dicho, él la había besado, y ella había aceptado, así había comenzado.

Decidida, Bulma bajó a la cocina para alimentar a su huésped con esa nueva actitud en mente. Ya estaba ahí, a punto de pegar aquel característico grito que era más eficaz y puntual que el cucú de un reloj.

-Quiero comer –exigió Vegeta.

-Ya hombre –ella le restó importancia ante el enfado del príncipe-, que para eso estoy aquí.

Así, sirvió un plato y lo colocó frente al guerrero; normalmente ella lo dejaba comer solo, esta vez tomó asiento a su lado, ante la sorpresa de Vegeta que tras segundos de extrañeza comenzó a devorar (era más su apetito).

Ella lo miró con una media sonrisa en su rostro, la mano detrás de su oreja, y su cabeza recargada en su brazo, con un semblante meramente coqueto. Después que Vegeta hubo terminado le prestó atención nuevamente, era un sujeto sagaz, así que supo qué pasaba.

-No juegues con fuego, mujer –advirtió en tono calmo y bajo, casi seductor.

-No sé de qué hablas –ella respondió con falsa ingenuidad.

Pese a todo, él la imitó, sonrió de lado-, no sé qué esperas de mi –se puso de pie pero no se marchó.

La lógica le dictaba que se largara antes que otra cosa sucediera, pero sus pies estaban fijados a ese suelo, no podía irse, no mientras ella le coqueteara de ese modo. Le aterró pensar que la humana podía tener algún poder sobre él.

Ella acentuó su sonrisa, lo estaba consiguiendo, lo estaba molestando. Debía sacarle provecho a la situación y lo estaba haciendo, se estaba divirtiendo del pobre hombre.

Vegeta notó de pronto su expresión divertida, se fijó en su rostro, que con aquel aire pícaro lucía más hermoso de lo que recordaba, luego se dijo mentalmente que se concentrara, que no la dejara ganar, que una tonta, escandalosa y vulgar mujer humana no le iba a ganar a un guerrero de clase alta como él.

Se acercó hasta que sus narices hicieron contacto, ella borró la sonrisa de su rostro, creía que saldría huyendo, sin embargo parecía querer propiciar otra situación que los condujera, si no era a la cama, al menos sí a besarse.

-Si juegas con fuego, te quemas –dijo, girando ligeramente para hablarle al oído.

Su aliento cálido le produjo el erizamiento de todos los vellos de la espalda, Bulma no supo ya qué decir. Satisfecho, Vegeta se alejó y se marchó, fue entonces que la heredera pudo respirar tranquila, ya que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Le agradó ponerlo en jaque, molestarlo, pero no podía negarlo, le gustó también que él lo hiciera.


	17. Chocolate

Gracias a los han estado leyendo esta serie de viñetas! ya rebasamos la mitad, jeje

**Tema:** 17. Chocolate  
**Título:** "¿A qué sabe un chocolate?"  
**Resumen:** Vegeta nunca ha probado un chocolate.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada en los famosos "3 años"

* * *

**17. Chocolate  
"¿A qué sabe un chocolate?"**

Si Yamcha siguiera con ella, esa semana se cumpliría un aniversario más de su intermitente y accidentado noviazgo. Bulma miraba por la ventana suspirando, de cierto modo extrañaba esos pequeños detalles cursis de tener un novio. Rió al recordar cómo Yamcha siempre olvidaba la fecha y ella por medio de pistas sutiles y no tanto le recordaba qué se festejaba, y él siempre terminaba regalándole unos trillados chocolates.

-Creo que lo que más extraño son los chocolates –se dijo a sí misma mentalizando algunos deliciosos trozos de cacao con leche, tal vez con algunas almendras.

Su antojo pudo más, faltaban algunas horas para la comida, así que Vegeta no molestaría, tenía tiempo de salir por su capricho lleno de azúcar. Pero tardó más de lo que hubiese querido, ir al centro comercial la entretuvo demasiado, no sólo compró los chocolates, sino también montones de ropa, zapatos y otras chucherías.

Al regresar él estaba ahí, como ella se lo esperaba, era tarde y seguramente él hambriento. Estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina tamborileando la madera con la yema de los dedos en un claro signo de impaciencia.

Pero la científico iba tan de buenas que no le dio importancia, dejó sus compras en la sala, excepto los chocolates por los cuales moría de antojo y quería devorar cuanto antes. Con caja en mano entró a la cocina, la desfachatez de la heredera enfureció más al guerrero.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas mujer? –preguntó contenido.

Ella lo miró –que yo recuerde no tengo por qué darte explicaciones –y abrió la caja de chocolates para meterse uno a la boca.

Furioso, Vegeta se puso de pie bruscamente y pensó mil insultos, analizó cuál podría ser más hiriente, sin embargo por su boca brotó otra cosa-, eso es grasa –dijo refiriéndose al chocolate.

Ella lo miró sorprendida-, ¿y?

-Engorda –a pesar de la sarta de idioteces que estaba diciendo, su expresión se mantenía inescrutable, de nueva cuenta Bulma lo miró con sorpresa, con una ceja arqueada y llevó un segundo chocolate a la boca.

Él se acercó y la detuvo de tomar un tercero-, ¿y a ti que te puede importar si estoy gorda? –preguntó ella, de pronto su buen humor se esfumó.

Vegeta olió el profundo aroma del chocolate obscuro, con sólo el olor supo porque esas golosinas eran tan adictivas para los humanos. Olía delicioso, nunca había probado uno y no lo haría, desde luego.

Desde luego. ¡Claro!

La besó, tal vez embriagado por el aroma del cacao, pero de sus labios probó el sabor azucarado del chocolate.

Se separaron y ella con los ojos bien abiertos lo miró, había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que se habían besado, y sólo una había conducido algo más. Inconscientemente él se lamió los labios, aun saboreando el dulce sabor que había quedado en ellos, eso hizo que ella se acercara a él, esta vez tomando la iniciativa. Se besaron otra vez, y otra, y otra.

No cabía duda que era verdad, los chocolates son afrodisiacos.


	18. Tabaco

Ah, perdón por no haber actualizado, pero retomo el asunto, no se preocupen y ahora sí nos vamos rápido para terminar los 30 vicios :)

**Tema:** 18. Tabaco  
**Título:** "Espiando"  
**Resumen:** Vegeta trata de imitar a los humanos, aprender de los humanos.  
**Advertencias:** Un poco de Vegeta POV.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada en los famosos "3 años"

* * *

**18. Tabaco  
"Espiando"**

Estaba bien, nadie tenía por qué enterarse, gracias a Kami la mujer no sabía detectar el ki. Era como un pequeño gusto, obscuro y secreto, que se daba.

Ella solía ir a tantas reuniones que finalmente terminó por intrigarlo, ¿qué hacía a en esas reuniones?, sabía que la familia que lo hospedaba era una de las más importantes y ricas de la Tierra, eso le sonaba familiar, era como si fuesen la familia real de ese planeta.

La primera vez que la siguió, al observarla a través de un ventana la notó distinta, de un buen modo. Elegante y grácil, digna de la nobleza, riendo calladamente, coqueteando ligeramente y sonriendo con amabilidad, comprendió que ese era su papel si deseaba conseguir tratos y alianzas de las que tanto hablaba con su padre (odiaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no podía evitarlo), aparte de hermosa princesa, era un gran político.

Luego observaba a toda la gente reunida, la gente que la rodeaba. Odiaba que sujetos con ínfulas de galán se le acercaran, creía que eran unos insectos, indignos de ella. Reía, ¿quién era digno de ella, después de todo?

Vestidos de traje, con copas en mano, asediándola, y ella con tacto los mantenía a raya. Desde su ruptura con Yamcha no había salido con nadie y cualquier tipo ahí dentro podía ser su tipo, parecía que quería descansar de las citas. Pero siempre notaba algo que llamaba su atención, todos ellos fumaban, de ese modo lucían más sofisticados, ya había visto ese mal hábito en ella, que cuando estaba sumamente estresada fumaba un cigarrillo o dos. Odiaba ese aroma a tabaco quemado, pero todos en su mundo, en el mundo de Bulma, parecían disfrutar del hábito de fumar.

Regresó a la Corporación Cápsula antes que ella, odiaría que algún día lo descubriera siguiéndola. Era curiosidad y nada más, se dijo.

Subió las escaleras, directo a su habitación, pero tuvo que desviarse ya que parecía que sus piernas no hacían caso a las órdenes de su cerebro y lo condujeron a aquella otra habitación donde había dormido ya, la de ella.

Nunca la había podido observar a detalle, las pocas y contadas veces que había entrado estaba demasiado concentrado en Bulma.

Sobre el buró notó una cajetilla de cigarros abierta, un poco inseguro se acercó y tomó un pitillo. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos medio e índice, como observaba que la mayoría tomaba el pequeño vicio y luego se lo llevó a la boca, se observó en un espejo. Sonrió con el cigarro aun en la boca, sabía horrible aun sin prender, pero parecía ser requisito básico para entrar en aquel mar de negocios y algo de superficialidad, para sumergirse en el océano en el que Bulma navegaba.

-¡Vegeta!, ¿qué haces en mi habitación? –fue interrumpido por la propia heredera.

Él escupió el cigarro y volteó a verla, sin saber qué decir.


	19. Porno

Seguimso antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar actualizar, jaja

**Tema:** 19. Porno  
**Título:** "Azul"  
**Resumen:** Vegeta fantasea, luego tal vez haga sus fantasías realidad.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna, un poco de referencia sexual pero nada grave.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada en los famosos "3 años"

* * *

**19. Porno  
"Azul"**

Bulma se quedó esperando una explicación, cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a Vegeta, seguía vestida de gala y eso lo incomodó.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –trató de zafarse.

Ella se molestó, más si era posible-, esta es mi casa, ya es suficiente con tener que soportarte, ¿y ahora hasta hurgas en mis cosas? –contestó la científico acercándose a él.

La verdad era que por primera vez Vegeta se había quedado sin argumentos y eso le enfureció, salió de la habitación sin responder una sola palabra, con el coraje atravesado en la garganta, impidiéndole respirara.

Desde el principio odió esa forma que tenía ella de encararlo sin temer, ¿quién se creía?, parecía no saber que podía matarla con un dedo, era como si confiara en él. Odiaba eso, pero con el tiempo la dicotomía de odiar y encantar empezó a invadirle la cabeza y el pecho. Había algo en esa altanería totalmente adorable.

Bufó para caer dormido, pensando en fiestas de alta sociedad, cigarrillos y Bulma. La chica de cabello tan azul como sus ojos, su figura envuelta en vestido de noche, su espalda desnuda. Su desnudez que él ya había contemplado, acariciado y besado. ¿Por qué nunca hablaban al respecto?, no era como si él fuera el hombre más conversador y abierto del mundo, pero nunca llegaron los reclamos, es que acaso ¿ambos habían quedado conformes?, o peor aún, ¿satisfechos?

Despertó a mitad de la noche con un hilito de sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Otra vez esos malditos sueños, prefería sus pesadillas. Esta vez se había pasado de la raya, creía, pues había fantaseado en su ensoñación con tenerla de nuevo, una y otra vez, de formas que tal vez ninguno de los dos había intentado. Se sintió sucio... y caliente, decidió darse una ducha de agua fría sino le sería imposible dormir.

Se levantó y comenzó a preparar el baño cuando escuchó un murmullo, tenue, triste y tierno. Tenía vagos recuerdos agradables sobre la música, su madre solía arrullarlo, estaba seguro, pero fue arrancado de su lecho muy joven para convertirlo en guerrero, no debía tener lazos sentimentales, ni con su propia progenitora, eso lo hacía débil y seguía convencido de ello.

Caminó por el pasillo, y la puerta de la habitación que unas horas antes profanaba estaba entreabierta, se asomó y la miró recargada en el barandal del su balcón, aun vestida de gala, mirando el cielo y tarareando una melodía, posiblemente una canción de cuna terrestre.

La mujer no se le hacía ni de lejos la mujer más maternal de la tierra, pero posiblemente tenía el instinto intrínseco de muchas hembras. La siguió espiando a pesar de la experiencia previa, espiarla no le dejaba nada bueno, lo sabía, y quería irse, pero no podía.

Ella se giró y lo vio medio escondido, aunque él no hizo nada para disimular o salir huyendo. Él no huía, él era Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin.

Le sonrió, él no podía creerlo, le estaba sonriendo, y se acercó a él, el azul de sus ojos destellaba con más fuerza al amparo de la noche.

-¿Si Vegeta? –le dijo con suavidad.

Y él no lo pensó dos veces, era momento de realizar el maldito sueño que lo acosaba; acortó la distancia y la besó. La besó y la llevó contra la cama, odió el vestido que antes había adorado y lo rasgó, no quiso pensar en el después, le gustaba la humana, ya no había por qué mentirse, de ahí a aceptarlo era otro cuento, pero en su interior se respondió mil preguntas, un millón, todas las respuestas eran Bulma, el azul de sus ojos como el de la sangre que por las venas de Vegeta corría. Azul noble.


	20. Escribir

**Tema:** 20. Escribir  
**Título:** "Una Historia"  
**Resumen:** La abrupta ruptura y las inocentes víctimas.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada en los famosos "3 años"

* * *

  
**20. Escribir  
"Una Historia"**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿cuántas veces había llorado, reído, temido, cuestionado y vuelto a llorar?. Perdía la noción de tiempo, del espacio, de ella misma. Se sentía miserable, quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía. Cada vez que lo recordaba, que recordaba su error la frustración la estrangulaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría ocultarlo?, de todos modos Vegeta ya no se acercaba a ella y agradecía la distancia. El espacio era aire fresco.

Bajó para alimentarlo, sin cruzar palabras, servirle un plato y marcharse, no quería verle la cara. Él había estado muy serio también de unos días a la fecha, no le importaba, no le había preguntado y no quería enterarse, eran cosas de saiyajin, creía Bulma.

Le sirvió y en una rutina ya practicada mil veces, él la tomó de la mano-, ¿cuándo me lo dirás mujer? –exigió.

Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿lo sabía?, ¿cómo?, o sólo intuía que ocultaba algo y quería saber qué era.

-No sé de qué hablas –refutó la científico tratando de zafarse, pero como pocas veces él apretaba con fuerza sin intentar no lastimarla.

-Quiero que me lo digas, quiero escucharlo de ti –siseó-, sé leer el ki, por si no lo recuerdas, y ese es un ki muy fuerte.

La soltó y ella instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre-, ¿para qué quieres que te lo diga si ya lo sabes? –y se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

Quería llorar, pero no frente a él. Cargaba a su hijo, al hijo de Vegeta, al hijo de un asesino, pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?, era obvio que la atracción era mutua, sin embargo todo se había salido de control.

Después de horas de martirizarse al no encontrar respuestas, Bulma se plantó frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y se limpió las lágrimas-. No lo necesito –se dijo-, y mi hijo ya no me va a escuchar llorar más, no lo merece.

Ella, Bulma sola sería la autora de los días de su vástago, quien con el amor de su madre y sus abuelos crecería, Vegeta se iría después, lo mejor era que ni siquiera lo conociera, jamás entendería lo que es ser un padre, pero ella era Bulma Briefs, por todos los cielos, ella podría sola con todo. Ella escribiría la historia de su hijo, una feliz, una llena de amor, una sin Vegeta.


	21. Violencia

Seguimos, seguimos... el pasado ya sé que estuvo bien chafa la justificación, pero a mi no se me da escribir algo explicitamente sexual :P

**Tema:** 21. Violencia  
**Título:** "(Des) acostumbrado"  
**Resumen:** Vegeta toma una desición al enterarse que será padre.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada en los famosos "3 años"

**

* * *

21. Violencia  
"(Des) acostumbrado" **

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes, a ser herido, maltratado e incluso matado. Su vida había sido de no otra cosa más que violencia. Desde pequeño, arrancado del seno materno para ser entrenado, recibiendo las órdenes del monstruo Freezer, siendo vilipendiado por un soldado de clase baja como lo era Kakarotto. No, su vida no había sido fácil, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado.

Pero luego había llegado la humana, le había tendido la mano, le había curado sus heridas, había tenido el valor para acariciarlo, besarlo, tenderse en la cama junto a él, y a él, al príncipe de los saiyajin le había reconfortado eso. A tales muestras de cariño no estaba acostumbrado, no quería acostumbrarse porque no sabía cuánto duraría.

Y no duró mucho. Era lógico que teniendo sexo tan seguido tarde o temprano aquello sucedería. Cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta fue una noche que él acudió a buscarla. Sintió un ki, un ki demasiado poderoso para pertenecer a Bulma.

Era un ki saiyajin.

La verdad fue que se asustó, ella fue al baño y fue tanto su miedo que desapareció, dejándola con mil preguntas, seguramente aun no se había dado cuenta qué sucedía.

Él no podía permitirse el lujo de tener descendencia, no podía formar un lazo de ningún tipo, su meta era clara, derrotar a Kakarotto y ahora que Freezer había muerto, tal vez ocupar su lugar como gran conquistador.

El día que la enfrentó al respecto tomó una decisión, incentivada más por el miedo que por el orgullo.

-Me largo –le había anunciado a la mujer, así, sin previo aviso.

Y ella no había respondido, no había abierto la boca siquiera, él no esperaba otra cosa, pero quería sorprenderse, nada llegó, lo iba a dejar irse, de cierto modo la entendía, el bastardo nacería mejor y sería más feliz con él lejos.

Se fue a entrenar lejos de la tierra, para regresar y derrotar a esos androides y luego a Kakarotto, aun no decidía qué hacer con la Tierra, si conquistarla o destruirla.

Por más que quisiera hacerse a la idea, estar acostumbrado a la soledad no quería decir que quisiera eso para el resto de su vida, pero así como llevaba delineado su camino, no podía esperar otra cosa.


	22. Dinero

Seguimos :) gracias por sus reviews!

**Tema:** 22. Dinero  
**Título:** "Trunks"  
**Resumen:** Ese chico del futuro, ¿es mi hijo?  
**Advertencias:** Vegeta POV.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada durante la saga de Cell.

* * *

  
**22. Dinero  
"Trunks"**

Si se detenía a observarlo, era indiscutible su origen. Tal vez su apariencia traicionaba todo lo que era saiyajin, pero su fuerza lo reivindicaba. Muy en el fondo estaba orgulloso.

Ver al joven venido del futuro, Trunks quien clamaba ser su hijo, le ponía en claro que la decisión que había tomado fue la mejor, el chico creció sano, fuerte, inteligente y honorable con nada más que la ayuda de su madre (y sus abuelos, tenía que admitirlo).

Sabía que aquella nobleza, no sólo de su sangre, sino de su corazón iba más allá de todas comodidades que su adinerada madre pudo comprarle, era porque Bulma también poseía esa cualidad en su pecho, en su alma. Era una persona buena, y él no.

Se preguntó qué hubiera sido de Trunks si en lugar de Bulma hubiese sido él el encargado de criarlo y en el remoto caso de haber aceptado y no abandonar al mocoso. ¿Sería un asesino despiadado como él?, ¿sería un mercenario?, qué hubiera pasado.

Definitivamente el chico de cabello lila había tenido la mejor de dos posibilidades, y como con su madre, no podía construir ningún tipo de lazo con él, porque eso significaba debilidad.


	23. Soñar

Segumos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Tema:** 23. Soñar  
**Título:** "Príncipe Azul"  
**Resumen:** Una conversación entre Bulma y Mirai Trunks.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada durante la saga de Cell.

* * *

**23. Soñar  
"Príncipe Azul"**

Suspiró por enésima vez esa noche. Cuándo se iba a imaginar aquello, tan extraño, tan revuelto. Cuando emprendió su viaje para buscar las esferas del dragón, su sueño era tener a su príncipe azul. Al principio creyó, con toda su fuerza, que era Yamcha; era apuesto, fuerte y noble, aunque a veces no lo demostrara tanto, pero el encanto murió, después de tantos años, tantos viajes y tantas muertes... se dijo que jamás se involucraría con un guerrero de nuevo, que su vida era demasiado complicada.

Y después llegó él, Vegeta, un verdadero príncipe en título pero que en acciones era ruin, malvado, ególatra, nada que ver con su fantasía adolescente del caballero en brillante armadura y tal vez fue esa nueva excitación por lo peligroso y desconocido lo que lo atrajo tanto a él, las mismas cualidades que la atrajeron a Yamcha en un principio, pero que con el tiempo él perdió o ella dejó de verlas. Sabía que Vegeta nunca iba a cambiar, y aunque por lo mismo sabía que jamás le iba a corresponder, se aventó a ese precipicio sin arnés de seguridad.

-¿Mamá? –escuchó a sus espaldas y se giró, ahí estaba ese chico de cabello lila, con la mirada de su padre, pero una bondad que no estaba segura que herencia suya.

-Trunks... –pausó-, hijo –aun le costaba creer que ese joven fuera el mismo bebé que dormía en el segundo piso-. ¿Qué haces despierto?

-No podía dormir –dijo llanamente-, ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo –le sonrió.

Pero el joven conocía a su madre, la Bulma de esta línea de tiempo no podía ser tan diferente a la de su temporalidad, sabía a la perfección que estaba preocupada, porque conocía la posibilidad... la de su futuro, la de un mundo con todos los guerreros Z muertos.

-Mamá –titubeó-, no te preocupes, las cosas cambiaron... todo cambió –pausó-, verás que nadie morirá, ni Gokú, ni Krilin, ni nadie... tampoco papá.

La científico miró a su hijo conmovida, a pesar de todo, de haber visto como Vegeta despreciaba y negaba a su hijo (bebé), el chico siguiera diciéndole padre.

-Yo también estaré bien –continuó el joven al no recibir respuesta.

Ella asintió y contuvo las lágrimas, estaba orgullosa de su hijo, estaba feliz de conocer a ese joven cuyo destino fue diferente al que seguramente su pequeño dormido escaleras arriba conocería. Estaba feliz que su sueño de juventud se hubiera cumplido, conoció a su príncipe azul y gracias a ello había nacido un chico tan valioso como lo era Trunks.


	24. Control

Perdón por el retarso una vez más! ya estamos en la recta final, jeje, espero mis lectores sigan out there!

Gracias por leer y dejar review

**Tema:** 24. Control  
**Título:** "El peso de la sangre"  
**Resumen:** Un momento padre e hijo, le guste o no a Vegeta.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada durante la saga de Cell.

* * *

**24. Control  
"El peso de la sangre"**

Cerró los ojos, quisiera o no, ese hombre estaba fuera de su alcance, más allá de su nivel, trató de localizar su ki pero era muy rápido, era como si lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Su madre le había advertido que entrenar con él en la habitación del Tiempo y el Espacio no era garantía de nada, que no se tocaría el corazón porque fuera su hijo, que para Vegeta esos lazos no importaban, pero Trunks creía que Bulma estaba equivocada, que la sangre era más espesa que el agua.

Esos pensamientos lo distrajeron por completo y fue presa fácil; el puño de su padre lo dejó sangrando por la nariz.

-Concéntrate, muchacho –ordenó el príncipe y Trunks se puso de pie de inmediato, no era como si creyera que su padre lo ayudaría a levantarse.

Lo miró a los ojos, obscuros y afilados, no había compasión en ellos, era su compañero de entrenamiento, no su hijo, no su herencia, no su misma sangre, así que se puso en guardia, y aunque en ese instante el corazón se le había hecho trizas, debía mantener compostura, imitar el estoicismo del hombre frente a él, tener todo bajo control.

Rápidamente y por sorpresa respondió logrando conectarle un golpe y temió la reacción de su padre quien se agachó al perder el aire tras la patada en la boca del estómago, pero al levantar la vista Trunks estuvo seguro de ver no sólo conmiseración, sino algo de orgullo. Y no era que el alumno superara al maestro, sino que era de tal palo, tal astilla.


	25. Labios

Jeje, perdón nuevamente por el olvido, ya mero acabo de publicar estas 30 viñetas, no es momento para dejar de hacerlo, seguimos con la viñeta 25...

**Tema:** 25. Labios  
**Título:** "Perdón"  
**Resumen:** Después que Vegeta se dejara dominar por Babidi, ¿será Bulma capaz de perdonarlo?  
**Advertencias:** Angsty (pero no mucho)  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada después de la saga de Boo.

* * *

**25. Labios  
"Perdón"**

Al interior de la alcoba, Vegeta podía admitir debilidades que nunca aceptaría en público. Sólo con Bulma de frente, y nadie más, podía permitirse esas flaquezas.

Se miraron en la obscuridad, aquellos ojos azules chispeaban, sólo podía recordar un color tan garzo, el del mar virgen que había visto en una de sus tantas ausencias para entrenar, e incluso así, no se le comparaba en brillo, en vida, en pasión. Era como el propio negro de sus ojos, una sima profunda, abismo interminable, nada en esa tierra, o en alguna otra podía compararse a ojos de Bulma.

-¿Ha pasado tanto? –la científico preguntó algo tensa, tal vez incluso molesta; de verdad había pasado tanto, sucesos y tiempo. Vegeta había reanudado su entrenamiento cuando se enteró que Kakarotto regresaría para el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, eso disminuyó el tiempo que pasaba con su familia, que no era demasiado de todos modos.

Luego llegó Babidi, luego Boo, Vegeta murió no sin antes revivir ciertas glorias de asesino, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba hecho de lo que alguna vez lo construyó. Tenía una familia, una mujer a su lado (una a la que casi mata y ahora que lo recordaba se odiaba), un hijo que lo hacía orgulloso. Ya no era el Vegeta que estuvo bajo órdenes de Freezer.

Tampoco se trataba de un extraño completamente, seguía siendo el orgulloso, egocéntrico e hijo de perra de siempre, el Príncipe de una raza casi extinta. Asintió ante lo que acababa de decir la mujer, dio un paso al frente, por todos los cielos que no sólo quería besarla, sino que lo necesitaba.

Pero antes que pudiera hacer otro movimiento sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla, de momento no comprendió que era hasta que vio el ceño fruncido de Bulma y su mano roja, lo había abofeteado y aunque para él, físicamente no representaba el menor daño, se preguntó por qué.

A Bulma le encantaba que Vegeta fuera saiyajin, pero no aquella vez, tratar de golpearlo era como pegarle con las manos desnudas a una viga de acero. Frustrada por ello, intento hacerlo nuevamente, pero esta vez Vegeta pudo detenerla antes, la tomó por la muñeca sin aplicar fuerza.

-¿Qué haces, mujer?

-¿Qué esperabas? –lo miró con incertidumbre y pena en sus ojos, eso sí que hería al Príncipe mucho más que sus inútiles golpes-, ¡mataste a tanta gente!, ¡intentaste matarme!

Vegeta retrocedió, ella tenía razón, pero también debía saber lo que hizo después, lo que sacrificó y hasta lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar (fusionarse con Kakarotto de por vida sólo al saber que aquel monstruo la había matado era inconcebible y aun así estaba presto)

Se miraron, Bulma quería besarlo, pero no podía y no debía, no porque como al perro de Pavlov debía condicionarlo, debía entender que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, que era completamente lo contrario a "bien".

Y él estaba consciente, lo sabía, no lo admitiría, no abiertamente al menos, pero como fuera, le daba la razón a ella. Sin embargo, no pidió permiso, la tomó por los hombros y besó aquellos labios que se habían negado a perdonarlos.

Ella luchó, pero fue en vano, no en realidad porque él estuviera aplicando fuerza, sino porque aquel beso la hizo ceder.

Y lo perdonó.


	26. Amor

Seguimos, para terminar finalmente :)

**Tema:** 26. _Amor_  
**Título:** "Ascensión recta: 13h 37m 0s, declinación: - 29° 52'"  
**Resumen:** Cuando Bulma comienza a cuestionarse de su amor por Vegeta, éste le deja en claro por qué.  
**Advertencias:** Algo... fluffy?  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada después de la saga de Boo.

* * *

**26. Amor  
"Ascensión recta: 13h 37m 0s, declinación: - 29° 52'"**

La rutina era eso, una serie de pasos que se seguían en el mismo estricto orden, cada día y cada noche. Durante mañana y tarde Vegeta no mostraba ningún tipo de cariño por Bulma y ella lo aceptaba, durante las noches la historia era distinta. Pero era entonces cuando ella se preguntaba si él estaba ahí, con su familia, porque en realidad no tenía otro lugar al cuál ir, o si en realidad había pasado tantos años en ese sitio porque había formado lazos con ella y con su primogénito.

Se giró sobre la cama y lo miró dormir burdamente boca arriba, recordó como Yamcha le había advertido, le había dicho como profeta que el Príncipe la haría llorar. Y vaya que lo había hecho al pasar el tiempo, tristeza, frustración y furia eran las razones más comunes.

Se puso de pie, por mucha devoción que ella tuviera por él, estaba casi segura que no era correspondida, no a pesar de los años juntos, de tolerarse, de provocarse, de pelear verbalmente cada vez que podían porque esa era la única forma que conocían de comunicarse. No a pesar de Trunks.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba al balcón y miró la ciudad, tanta luz impedía que las estrellas fueran visibles, aunque en un ángulo perpendicular era posible ver algunas.

-Mujer, hace frío –lo escuchó quejarse, se giró y ahí estaba él de frente, con cara de somnolencia y tan sólo bóxers por toda prenda.

-Regresa a dormir, en un momento voy –dijo girándose, no prestándole en apariencia mucha atención.

Pero es que si lo hacía veía todo eso de lo que se enamoró y sus dudas quedaban guardadas bajo llave, esta vez quería pensar, tal vez en como hubiera sido si estuviera con Yamcha, o sola... sólo con Trunks. Se recargó en el barandal.

-Ascensión recta: 13h 37m 0s, declinación: - 29° 52' –sin embargo Vegeta no obedeció y colocándose detrás dijo al oído de Bulma para luego tomar su mano y señalar ese punto en el mapa celestial.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, es la ubicación del planeta Vejita, estando tan lejos aun logra verse desde aquí –aclaró y ella lo miró de reojo, aunque sus ojos aun estaban cansados sonreía de lado-. Es lo único interesante que ver, ahora regresa a la cama –continuó alejándose y metiéndose a la habitación.

Bulma sonrió, no era todo eso que cuando recién llegó la había cautivado, era eso que la seguía sorprendiendo lo que la mantenía enamorada, y posiblemente el sentimiento era más que mutuo.


	27. Deseo

Seguimos, seguimos para que no se me olvide actualizar otra vez... muchas gracias por leer y dejar review.

**Tema:** 27. _Deseo_  
**Título:** "Todo al revés"  
**Resumen:** Y vivieron felices para siempre... al fin y al cabo.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada después de la saga de Boo y antes del último torneo de Z.

* * *

**27. Deseo  
"Todo al revés"**

La princesa ve al príncipe y se enamora a primera vista, comparten un baile y se separan brevemente para reencontrarse más tarde, vencer los obstáculos que impiden su relación y vivir felices para siempre.

Su descendencia, si es que se menciona, es producto de una relación casta falta de palabras y descripciones, casi de un origen mágico.

Bulma cerró el delgado libro de su infancia bufando y apilándolo con un montón de otros textos que repetían el patrón de esa historia. Miró al techo al descubrir que había hojeado todos sus libros de cuando era niña, se sentía frustrada, no recordaba que todos fueran tan... bobos.

Se sonrojó al recordar que en su infancia e incluso en su adolescencia creía que así eran todas las historias de amor. ¿Pero qué clase de tonterías iba a leerle a su hija?

-Mujer –Vegeta regresaba del entrenamiento y la miró ahí frustrada y con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza-, ¿estás sonrojada?

Se puso de pie de un salto-, tengo calor... creo –trató de excusarse. Miró a su marido, era un príncipe después de todo, no el que habitaba en sus viejos libros, pero heredero a un trono al fin y al cabo.

Y dadas sus circunstancias, nunca dejaría de lado el encanto de ser "un príncipe destinado a gobernar", pues se había quedado en ese punto por el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él tras el periodo de silencio de su mujer.

-Nada, buscaba algo que leerle a Bra.

-Ni siquiera puede sentarse, ¿no crees...?

-Si heredó algo de mi inteligencia como Trunks, en pocos meses comenzará a balbucear sus primeras palabras, y no quiero que sean las blasfemias que te pasas diciendo todo el día –lo interrumpió con un argumento válido.

La verdad era que Vegeta no había estado muy presente durante los primeros años de la vida de Trunks y no supo cómo fue ese proceso. La culpa lo golpeó momentáneamente cuando recapacitó en algo que lo ayudaría a caminar seguro por la tangente.

-No vayas a leerle uno de esos cuentos tontos de humanos sobre hadas, dragones y príncipes –sugirió en un tono de orden.

Bulma lo miró con una ceja arqueada y puso los brazos en jarra-, lo de las hadas te lo doy, pero es que acaso ¿no crees en dragones y en... príncipes?

Touché.

-Como sea –respondió él después de unos segundos-, esas historias son tontas.

-En eso tienes razón –ella suspiró.

Ahora el intrigado era Vegeta, la miró con ojos inquisitivos en busca de una mayor respuesta.

-En estas tonterías –tomó un libro de la pila que había formado, en la portada había una princesa de vestido rosa y rubio cabello con mirada de añoranza y el príncipe montado en un corcel blanco cabalgaba a su rescate-, hay amor a primera vista... y después... si es que lo hay, viene el deseo –pausó y sonrió de lado-, tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

-¿Cómo? –Vegeta se mostró falsamente sorprendido y ofendido -¿no te enamoraste de mi a primera vista? –la tomó por la cintura para llevarla contra su cuerpo, cuando la tuvo cerca sonrió.

Bulma rió, lo de ellos había sido pasión animal al principio, deseo, casi un juego, o un reto, sólo satisfacían sus necesidades más básicas, no había más, y no buscaban más. De ahí vino el amor, no supieron ni en qué punto, antes o después de Trunks, o cuándo. Pero eso les había funcionado a ellos y su historia de cuento de hadas (al fin y al cabo un príncipe y una princesa vivieron felices para siempre tras sortear un millón de obstáculos) había sido toda al revés.

Sintió a Vegeta besarle el cuello y abrazarla más fuerte. Antes de soltar el libro miró al príncipe ilustrado en él; cosa curiosa, tanto en la fantasía de esos cuentos como en su realidad no menos fantástica los príncipes usaban ajustados pantalones.


	28. Disfraz

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído esta colección de viñetas, estamos por terminar, pues son sólo 30 :(

**Tema:** 28. _Disfraz_  
**Título:** "Traje y corbata"  
**Resumen:** Discusiones normales... cuando se trata de una humana y un saiyajin.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada después de la saga de Boo y antes del último torneo de Z.

* * *

**28. Disfraz  
"Traje y corbata"**

-Por favor.

-No

-Por favoooooor.

-No.

-Por fa-por fa-por favooooooooor.

-No-no-noooooo.

Bulma miró a Vegeta quien se mantenía en su característica pose con los brazos cruzados y expresión indiferente.

-Vegeta, te pido esto una vez al año...

-Exacto –refutó él-, y cada año te digo que no.

-Y cada año de algún modo lo consigo –murmuró ella sonriendo de lado.

-Mira mujer-, el guerrero la encaró y la miró amenazante a los ojos-, lo consigues porque eres tramposa, pero no más, por más que me prometas mil cosas, no accederé.

Era lo mismo cada año, Capsule Corp. tenía su gala de Navidad y a Bulma le gustaba entrar del brazo de su marido, la cosa era que Vegeta tenía que vestir zapatos formales y traje, corbata incluida. Y cada año Bulma le prometía cumplir cualquier capricho que tuviera si él se vestía de ese modo por tan sólo unas horas. Y por capricho hablamos de alguna extraña o loca fantasía sexual.

La científico suspiró, iba a tener que ceder algo mucho más grande y apreciado, la verdad era que también disfrutaba cumplir aquellos caprichos, pero esta vez sería un sacrificio real.

-Está bien –dijo y Vegeta la miró atento-, si accedes dejaré que entrenes a Bra... cuando tenga edad.

Él sonrió de inmediato y caminó hacía donde estaba el traje preparado para él-, ya te lo he dicho –dijo tomando la ropa-, no es para que pelee, es para que sepa controlar todo el poder que tiene –y se metió al baño para cambiarse.

Bulma también sonrió, aunque ese no era su Vegeta, y lo sabía, le gustaba verlo disfrazado de hombre de sociedad, esa era su propia fantasía que una vez al año se daba el lujo de cumplir.


	29. Infierno

Penúltima viñeta!

**Tema:** 29. _Infierno_  
**Título:** "Como un idiota"  
**Resumen:** El infierno no es comparable con tener que comportarse ante sociedad, no para Vegeta al menos.  
**Advertencias:** Continuación directa de 28. Disfraz, penúltima viñeta! yay!  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, desarrollada después de la saga de Boo y antes del último torneo de Z.

* * *

**29. Infierno  
"Como un idiota"**

La gente ya lo conocía por su mal carácter, y por ser "el príncipe de un país que ya no existía", aunque seguía siendo el misterioso marido de la presidente de Capsule Corp. A Bulma le gustaba presentarlo con su título nobiliario, pero no podía decir que era heredero al trono de un planeta que fue destruido por el monstruo Freezer, así que era más sencillo decir aquello y nadie preguntaba más. Vegeta por su lado se mostraba indiferente y alejaba a todos con la pura mirada o a los más valientes que se atrevía a tratar de entablar conversación, con algún comentario sarcástico. Nunca atacaba a nadie físicamente y ese era su máximo de tolerancia que Bulma siempre le agradecería.

Pero el agradecimiento era mutuo, Vegeta se sentía casi halagado que su mujer le ayudara a conservar la poca dignidad que tenía al presentarlo como un príncipe.

Ahí estaba ella, desenvuelta y cautivadora, saludando a todo mundo, era la anfitriona de la gala de Navidad, claro que ahí estaban sus padres pero ahora ella llevaba las riendas de la corporación y como presidente debía comportarse como tal. Sin embargo no soltaba el brazo de Vegeta, quien se mantenía atrás, siempre atrás de ella, más que su pareja parecía su escolta, y a pesar de su estatura parecía imponer bastante (esa mirada y esos músculos no eran para menos), de todos modos conseguía su objetivo, que ningún galancete de cuarta se tratara de pasar de listo.

La noche transcurrió, durante una de esas galas, a la primera que asistió Vegeta, el príncipe descubrió que esas copas alargadas con espumoso licor eran fuente de relajación. Era un hombre inteligente y tomaba una o dos, eso le ayudaba a soportar la noche.

Bulma se deslizaba por el salón haciendo negocios y política, Vegeta después de un rato se separó de ella cuando dejó en claro qué era de él, estuvo junto a una ventana administrando una copa de champagne. Al principio no sabía cómo tomar aquello, pero era observador y con un poco de ayuda de su mujer aprendió reglas de etiqueta de la tierra. Tenía que comportarse a la altura, era un príncipe, ¡por Kami!.

Pero para esas horas comenzaba a sentirse estrangulado por la corbata y aunque el pago esta vez no sólo iba a ser una buena sesión de sexo con su mujer (eso lo podía conseguir cualquier día del año, de todos modos), sino poder entrenar a Bra; ya estaba incómodo, los pies le dolían, esos malditos zapatos de cuero eran más duros de lo que recordaba y extrañaba sus botas o su calzado deportivo.

Bulma lo miró a la distancia tratando de aflojar el nudo de la corbata y caminó hacía él.

-Si quieres nos podemos ir ya –le dijo cuando lo tuvo de frente.

Él la miró y dio el último trago a la copa-, esto es un martirio, mujer, ¿por qué te gusta verme sufrir?

Ella rió discretamente y se acercó a él-, cuando estás vestido así, te desvistes en tiempo récord, eso es lo que me gusta –le dijo al oído.

Vegeta sonrió de lado, cuando Bulma decía algo así la claridad llegaba a su mente cual epifanía: _por eso adoro a esta mujer_. Finalmente logró aflojar el nudo de la corbata y dejó que la científico se despidiera de sus invitados, que ya no eran tantos.

Al llegar a la corporación, Vegeta prácticamente corrió a la habitación a deshacerse de aquel incómodo disfraz. Bulma lo siguió divertida y lo miró batallando con los zapatos, luego la corbata, la camisa, el cinturón... y su gran obra (domesticar al bárbaro) se vino abajo.

Vegeta alzó la mirada-, ¿qué? –le preguntó al observarla tan divertida.

-Nada –ella respondió sentándose frente a un espejo para desmaquillarse-, bueno... –rectificó-, no te entiendo –y él arqueó una ceja en busca de más explicación –conoces el infierno, tanto en esta vida como en la otra, has luchado con monstruos intergalácticos, ¡te atreves a desafiarme!, ¿y no soportas unas cuantas horas vestido de traje?

Él sonrió sinceramente entretenido ante el pequeño discurso-, quisiera que soportaras estos malditos zapatos –señaló su calzado mal puesto en el suelo.

-Mira –ella alzó la pierna para enseñar su alto tacón stiletto, por un momento Vegeta vio el zapato para después distraerse con la pierna que quedó desnuda ante el movimiento y obra del corte del vestido que esa noche Bulma había elegido.

Sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla, quería cobrar la primera parte de su pago por comportarse como un idiota esa noche.


	30. Obsesión

La última viñeta, no puedo creerlo, muchas gracias a los que leyeron esta travesía de 30 escenas :) Sólo me queda eso, agradecerles y pues... aquí está, espero muy pronto volver a escribir de esta pareja que me encanta.

**Tema:** 30. _Obsesión_  
**Título:** "Un rey sin un reino"  
**Resumen:** Una oportunidad de gobernar Vegeta-sei.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Todo de Toriyama y Toei, ubicado en el punto de la historia que quieran. Y como dicen los Doors: "this is the end"

* * *

**30. Obsesión  
"Un rey sin un reino"**

Se puso de pie, su trono era cómodo pero él no era un sujeto que se quedara sentado. En cuanto una noticia llegaba a sus oídos, de inmediato acudía y revisaba los hechos. En definitiva era un gran monarca que desde joven ascendió al poder tras la muerte de su padre.

Ahí estaba Nappa informándole que en la última batalla se habían perdido más hombres, de inmediato pidió más información. Le alegró saber que a pesar de todo habían ganado, los saiyajin nunca perdían de todos modos.

Le llegaron los informes escritos. Bien, al menos esos caídos habían muerto como lo que eran, unos guerreros, y la batalla se ganó a pesar de todo.

Sonrió de lado satisfecho, no podía pedir más. Hacía muchos años que Freezer había sido derrotado y ahora la orgullosa raza saiyajin peleaba por ellos y para ellos.

Vegeta era un rey de guerra, así nada más, porque eso era lo que recorría sus venas. Satisfecho por los resultados se dirigió a su habitación dentro del palacio.

Era amplia, digna de él, del rey. Muy amplia… y vacía.

Desde joven su única meta era ser rey, no importándole qué, ni cómo, y había olvidado por completo el resto de su vida. No tenía una compañera, ni siquiera alguna concubina que lo entretuviera, no tenía descendencia (y el temor de detener el linaje real era cada vez mayor, ya no era un jovencito)

Se había obsesionado tanto con ser rey, que eso era lo único que era. No era amigo, no era compañero, no era esposo, no era amante y no era padre.

Su habitación estaba vacía, y de pronto sitió que su pecho también.

***

-¡Vegeta! –Bulma se despertó al sentir a su esposo agitándose en la cama.

-¿Qué? –obviamente estaba desubicado-, ¿qué pasa, mujer? –preguntó al mirarla, al observar aquellos ojos garzos, recordó que estaba en la corporación Cápsula, pero también le produjo alivio, su pecho, que en sus sueño se sentía vacío, de inmediato se llenó.

-No sé, tú eres el que no para de moverse –ella respondió no dándole mayor importancia, se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

Vegeta la miró con aquel semblante calmo; era hermosa y a veces, muy a veces se lo decía al oído.

Se acostó y mirando el techo sonrió. No lo iba a admitir, pero aunque le dieran la oportunidad de gobernar Vegeta-sei quitándole todo lo que tenía ahora, preferiría quedarse ahí, con Bulma, Trunks y Bra.


End file.
